


turn me on to phantoms

by torches



Series: when you're walking home [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz was the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn me on to phantoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



Some people respond to the shadow of systemic violence by growing exaggerated and confrontational; some people harden, refine themselves down to the thinness of a razor blade kept in someone's back pocket. Arthur was that person. By the time Arthur sat down with someone to meet he was already in control of the situation and knew ten ways to get out - not because he always had a plan; no, the opposite - he approached improvisation like an art form, always to be bettered.

Jazz was the key. A concerned high school teacher taught him jazz piano; and Arthur learned.


End file.
